Amusement Parks
by Miss Pajamas
Summary: Antonio wants to take Lovino to an amusement park. However, there are many unexpected turns. Spamano. May have a sequel.


**A/N I wrote this a while ago, but I've been so nervous to put it up. I think I finally got it. I hope all of you enjoy this. Review please… I wasn't sure if I should of put this as M or T. Tell me in reviews please.**

To be perfectly honest, Lovino wanted to go with Antonio. Though he would never admit it, and would destroy anyone who implied he did.

You see, Antonio had asked the Italian if he wanted to go to an amusement park. Lovino of course shouted at him about how stupid of an idea it was. He also proceeded to call him a tomato bastard.

Inwardly, Lovino couldn't stop thinking of how fun it would be to have someone –pay- for him to have a day of fun. Not only that, he'd be with Antonio. He was more in it for the Antonio part, but his conscience told him it was more for the first reason.

"Fine, I'll go with you. Only because I know you'd be sad and I'd never hear the end of it," Lovino grumbled to the Spaniard.

"Yay! Does that mean Lovi cares about me?" Antonio said with the brightest smile ever.

Romano did what he thought was right to that smile. He stomped on it like it was a flame that got out of control. "Tomato bastard, how dare you fucking assume I care about you! I am also going because you're paying for everything!"

Antonio's smile dropped slightly, as if Lovi's comment had wounded him slightly. "Well, let's go to the amusement park I guess. Since I'm paying and all, I am driving. Plus I don't want my car totaled again,"

Lovino scowled the entire ride over. His right hand was on his cheek as he leaned his elbow on the car door and the window was open. Antonio couldn't help but glance over at him. His hair was flowing messily. He wanted to take in more of Lovi's face at the moment, but since he was driving he had to turn his attention back to the road.

After an hour and a half they came close to their destination. Antonio noticed Lovino was still the way he had been an hour and a half before. He did what he couldn't do before. His eyes wandered Lovi's body. He noticed he was wearing some plain brown sneakers, brown cargo pants, and a tan button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, showing off his lightly tan skin. His eyes traveled up his perfect skin to see Lovi's face, which by the way, was now glaring at him with lightly blushed cheeks.

"What are you staring at me like that for you tomato bastard?" Romano snapped.

"Sorry Lovi, it's just that you're so cute I can't stand it!" Antonio said cheerfully.

"Well the people driving behind us can't stand it either you stupid ass, so drive before I do," Lovino retorted.

Antonio chuckled before pressing on the gas and driving forward.

It cost a lot to get into the amusement park, so Lovino was happy he didn't have to pay anything. They were given bracelets so they could go on any ride they pleased for the entire day.

Moving past the ticket booth, Antonio grabbed Lovino by his wrist and dragged him along. Surprisingly, Lovino didn't fight it. He complained and called him a bastard as usual, but didn't pull away. He was completely oblivious to where Antonio was taking him, but once they were in line, Lovino wished he had pulled away from him.

Standing before Lovino and Antonio, was the biggest, fastest, most monstrous looking roller coaster he had laid eyes upon.

"This going to be fun, don't you agree Lovi?" Antonio said cheerfully.

"Bastard, do you really want to kill us that fucking badly?!"

"I think it will be fun, Lovi, please just stay?" Antonio pleaded, his eyes practically begging for Lovi to stay.

"Fine you bastard." Lovi normally would have turned tail and ran from anyone, but for some reason, he wanted to stay. Of course he naturally said that Antonio forced him, but he wanted to be there.

Meanwhile in line, Lovi was beginning to get impatient. He stared at Antonio who was looking bright-eyed and too excited for Lovino's taste. He moved forward as the line did, resting on the metal rails that held people in place. He took note of Antonio's outfit, mentally scolding Antonio for wearing stripes because it made him look fat as it did with all people. The shirt was short-sleeved and mainly red while the stripes were black. He was wearing blue jeans with a black belt. He also wore a pair of gray, black, and white sneakers. They looked brand new, so he must have recently acquired these.

Antonio caught Lovino staring at him. Lovino shifted his eyes away, pretending he wasn't looking at him. Antonio walked closer to him and gave him a hug. "Don't be scared, Lovi! I'll be sitting right beside you,"

"C-c-chigi!" Lovino growled, pushing the Spaniard away from him. "We're in public, tomato bastard! You can't just hug me like that!"

"You just swore in public! That's not good at all," Antonio retorted slyly.

"Well I'm calling you what you are. Besides, it's different. I don't want your hands all over me,"

Antonio looked away, smiling still. He backed away from the fiery Italian and continued to stand in line while Lovi lazily leaned against the rail. "You were checking me out," he mumbled so only Lovi could hear.

Lovi growled. "No. I was just thinking how stripes make you look fat,"

"Do you want me to take off my shirt?" Antonio asked.

"What?! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? OF COURSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO!" Lovi answered, seething anger in his voice while a tomato red blush streaked across his cheeks.

Antonio smirked and started to lift up his shirt, showing Lovi some of his well toned abdomen. Lovi got up, his face fully red now, and pulled Antonio's shirt down.

"Bastard," Lovi whispered. He looked up to see Antonio looking down at him. After a moment of staring intensely at one another, Lovino stepped away and walked ahead of Antonio.

It was their turn to get in the roller coaster now. Antonio stepped into the cart first followed by a nervous looking Lovino. They were in the front, much to Lovino's objection. Antonio smiled brightly when the safety bar was pulled down on them.

The Italian looked nervous; his hands gripped the safety bar uncomfortably.

"Hey calm down, Lovi. The ride won't kill you," Antonio said.

Lovino didn't reply, because Antonio was wrong. So very wrong.

"GET READY!" The speakers boomed, "HERE WE GO!"

Just like that, Lovino tossed his dignity out the window. The ride rocketed away at over a hundred miles per hour, causing Lovino to shriek like he'd been forced to watch all his tomato fields being burned.

Antonio however, had the complete opposite reaction of Lovino. He cheered loudly as the ride rocketed away, laughing happily. In the midst of his cheering, he felt someone clutch to him. He stopped to see Lovi's head against his arm and holding onto him with a death grip. Antonio couldn't help but notice how Lovi's curl was flying around like crazy. He inwardly laughed at how silly it looked.

The ride went upside down and did several loops at that same fast speed causing Lovi to cling to Antonio a little more. When the ride began to slow down and dock, Antonio got out first and then helped a wobbly Lovino from the cart.

Lovino looked angry as hell. Antonio didn't even want to go near the fiery Italian, for fear of an outburst. He wanted to delay the anger as much as possible. However, when the captured pictures of the riders showed up, Lovino shot his glare at Antonio. Antonio quickly mixed in with the crowd to hide from the angry Italian, more than that; he secretly bought the photo of them. Of course he hid it. When he went to make sure Lovino would find him, he braced himself for the worst. Instead when Lovi found him, he just stood there glaring.

"So how about we get some ice cream?" The Spaniard asked.

"Why not?" Lovi growled. "You pay for it, bastard,"

When the two sat down to eat their ice cream, it was dead silent. Not a single word was said until their ice cream was almost finished.

"I didn't like that ride, tomato bastard," Lovi said casually.

"I could see that, mi tomate," Antonio replied.

"Ngh," Lovi grunted.

It was about three o'clock now, when they arrived at a quarter to two in the afternoon. Since Lovi was a pansy on that one roller coaster, they mentally decided it would be best to stay away from those. The two decided to head down to the water park section of the amusement park.

Antonio was ready first and waiting on Lovino. They decided to hit the lazy river so they could get rid of Lovi's jitters from the roller coaster ride. When Lovi came out he was wearing Italian flag swim trunks and a t-shirt.

"What's wrong Lovi? Are you afraid of showing me your body? I've seen it a ton of times before! No need to be shy," He chuckled.

"Yeah when I was a kid you pedophilic tomato bastard," Grumbling, the Italian pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it in the locker he made sure Antonio rent to keep his stuff from touching the Spaniard's. He closed it and locked it with the key before handing it over to Antonio so he could put it in the pockets of his Spain flag themed swim trunks.

Antonio admired the thin body of Lovino. He took in how lean he was. He wasn't skin and bones after all! Lovino was far from out of shape, he looked as if he had been doing more cardio workouts than strength ones like Antonio did. Lovino blushed at Antonio's staring and quickly turned from him.

"Stop looking at me like that," He growled, though Antonio could not see it, the young Italian was blushing fiercely from embarrassment.

The lazy river was fairly full of people, like usual. Antonio grabbed a single water tube for Lovino and placed it in the water. Lovino relaxed in it while Antonio held onto the handle so he could position himself on the back of the tube.

"What the hell are you doing, tomato bastard?"

"Nothing, I am just hanging onto the back so I don't lose you," Antonio replied cheerfully.

"Get your own damn water tube you bastard," Lovi growled.

"But I want to make sure my little Lovi doesn't drown,"

Lovino's eye twitched angrily as he turned around to try to push Antonio off his tube. "You're weighing me down, get off!"

Antonio was pushed off by Lovino, but through momentum, Lovino fell out of the tube also.

"Damn it you bastard, look what you did!" The Italian seethed. He stood up easily in the water to block the Spaniard.

Antonio just smiled, "You shouldn't have pushed me off."

"Well how could I not? You annoy the hell out of me," Lovino retorted.

Antonio shrugged, "I'll get you a new one if you want, Lovi."

Lovino just huffed as Antonio reached for the nearest water tube and helped Lovino into it. He grabbed one for himself, making sure to keep Lovi's close, and jumped into it.

After about fifteen minutes of floating around without even getting one lap in, Antonio looked to see that Lovino appeared to be fast asleep. His right hand was dragging in the water beside Antonio while his left hand was on his chest. Antonio smiled and gently grabbed Lovino's right hand so he wouldn't wake him from his slumber. He was amazed out how easily his hand slid into Lovino's. Lovino's long slender fingers curled around his hand and Antonio smiled, laying back and relaxing.

When Lovino felt a hand capture his hand, he almost turned and growled to show he was not asleep. He felt a red blush flush his cheeks when he decided to just to pretend he was asleep so he could have an excuse to accept some affection from the Spaniard. Not like Antonio would ever find out. Ever so slightly, he curled his fingers around Antonio's hand. It wasn't enough to show he was awake. He felt at ease after a few minutes, his blush fading completely. He was even starting to enjoy holding his hand.

Antonio smiled once again, and after twenty minutes he decided to let go of Lovino's hand and wake him up for the next part of their amusement park trip.

With the sudden absence of Antonio's hand, Lovino lost his peaceful look and began to scowl again.

"Mi tomato? Are you ready for what's next?" The Spaniard asked.

Lovino opened one eye. "Tomato bastard, where do you plan on going next?"

Antonio chuckled, "I promise it isn't a rollercoaster!"

Antonio and Lovino exited the water of the lazy river to travel to a –huge- water slide. Antonio grabbed a double seat water tube while Lovino just stood off to the side watching with his arms crossed and his face in a scowl. He made Antonio carry it to the top all by himself, and Antonio did it with a smile on his face.

When they reached the top of the stairs and it was their turn to get on the tube and go down the water slide, Lovino sat in the front while Antonio in the back. Lovi felt a blush creep onto his face when Antonio wrapped his arms around his waist. Lovino just gripped the handles on the side of the tube uncomfortably.

"Just relax, okay?" Antonio whispered into his ear, causing Lovino's face to flush even more red, even turning the tips of his ears red. Antonio chuckled, "Just like a tomato," he whispered again.

With those words, the two of them were pushed down into the water slide. Lovino was still clenching the handles and red as a tomato.

Antonio hugged Lovino from behind as they went down the waterslide. He moved one of his hands to brush some stray hairs out Lovino's face.

Lovino surprisingly didn't say anything. He moved his right hand up to his face and placed it on top of Antonio's. He stayed that way for a moment before take Antonio's hand from off his face and placing it back on his waist.

"Is my little tomato finally accepting some affection?" Antonio smirked.

"S-shut up you damn tomato bastard," Lovino fired back.

"I'm not going to bite you, Lovi. Unless you want me to," He whispered into the Italian's ear.

Lovino turned at that comment, glaring daggers at Antonio before moving his head slowly forward toward Antonio's, closing his eyes slightly.

Antonio smiled and leaned his head forward, about to accept the kiss. When their lips were about an inch away from each other, they crashed into the water at the bottom of the slide, causing Lovino to turn his head away from Antonio and Antonio to pull back.

Antonio got out first, removing his arms from Lovino's waist. Lovino followed and this time helped Antonio carry the tube to the pile where the other ones were.

"That was fun!" Antonio said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it was," the still red-faced Italian replied.

"It is half past four now, how about we go get some food?" Antonio asked.

"You're buying it, tomato bastard,"

"Of course I am my little tomato!"

Antonio bought two slices of pizza for Romano and himself. For drinks he got bottles of water since that's what he and the Italian usually drank when they were working in the tomato fields.

The two sat at a picnic table, eating side by side. Antonio scooted close to Lovino, so their legs were touching. Lovino just ate his pizza quietly, not making an attempt to scoot away, but blushing slightly at the contact. He scowled midway through a bite when Antonio hooked his leg around Lovino's. "Why the hell are you getting so close to me you damn tomato bastard?"

Antonio just took a bite from his slice and smiled. "You're so cute, Lovi~"

"W-what!? Don't call me cute, bastard!" Romano scooted away from the Spaniard, unhooking his leg from the other's. His face was bright red with embarrassment at the Spaniard's comment.

Antonio didn't try to move toward the Southern Italian again.

Lovino had finished eating before him and was waiting rather impatiently for the Spaniard to finish eating. When he finally did, he took care of his garbage and grabbed onto Lovino's hand. "C-chigi!" He growled at the surprisingly assault.

"Oh come on, Lovi! I promise I'm not taking you to a roller coaster!" Antonio said, smiling brightly.

"It's not that stupid tomato bastard! It's the fact that we're both men and you're trying to hold my hand in public! You've been touching me too damn much today," Lovino grumbled.

Despite Lovi's arguments, his hand never left the Spaniard's.

They went to the changing rooms to get back into their clothes since their swim trunks had dried off enough. The Spaniard handed the younger man's key to him.

Lovino took it with a grunt and unlocked the locker containing his clothes. He slipped on his undershirt and shorts. He slipped his socks and brown sneakers on his feet before grabbing his button up shirt. He stopped very suddenly when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see a certain Spaniard standing there watching him. Lovino felt a little embarrassed by this. "What is it tomato bastard?" He demanded while putting his arms through the sleeves of his button up shirt. He was about to do the bottom button when Antonio came over and stopped him, doing the buttons for him. "Oi! Damn it Antonio I can do it myself."

"Well you're taking too long, Lovi~" Antonio replied, quickly doing up Lovino's entire shirt buttons, except for the top two like usual. He fixed the collar of Lovino's shirt, making it look as attractive as possible. He stood up straight when he was finished, looking down into the eyes of a very embarrassed looking Southern Italian. "You look so cute, Lovi!" Antonio commented.

"Shut the hell up, tomato bastard!" Lovino retorted. He felt very vulnerable when Antonio decided to take control of dressing him. He felt like a child again, and he didn't like being treated like a child.

"So, let's go return these keys," Antonio replied, taking Lovino's key from his now locked locker.

They returned the keys to the man they had gotten them from and headed on back to the amusement park section.

"Hey, Lovi!~ Let's go into the haunted house!" Antonio grinned.

"Pfft, I bet it's not scary," Lovino grumbled as he followed the way too excited Spaniard.

The two went into the haunted house. It was like any other haunted house you went through, Cobwebs building up in the top corners of walls, the floor making awful creaking noises. Lovino walked behind Antonio, who was looking at everything with a gleam in his eyes. Lovino didn't understand what the bastard was so happy about. So what the house is creepy? It's not scary at all. If he—

Out of nowhere, something crept behind Lovino and grabbed his shoulders, causing Lovino to let out a "CHIGIIII!" It also caused a very excited Antonio to turn around to a very laughable Lovino. Who was on the floor, curled up, with a fake gigantic spider on him.

Antonio tried to hold it back, but he couldn't. He chuckled at Lovino, pulling the spider off him and helping him up.

Lovino was blushing fiercely out of embarrassment. Antonio laughing at him didn't make him feel any better at all. To top it all off, Antonio had begun to poke at his incredibly red cheeks.

"Lovi~ You look so cute when your cheeks are red as tomatoes!"

Lovino slapped the Spaniard's hand away angrily and marched ahead in anger. He wanted nothing more than to be out of this haunted house.

Antonio caught up to Lovino and blocked his path. He opened up his arms and closed them around the pissed off Italian."Hugs make everything better, Lovi~"

"N-no! They don't god damn it, you stupid bastard!" Lovino tried to push the older and stronger male away from him, but failed to do so. After a few moments, much to his embarrassment, he wrapped his arms around Antonio to return the hug.

Antonio smiled even more and hugged Lovino tighter once he felt arms wrap around his midsection in return.

They stayed that way for thirty seconds more until Lovino finally was able to break the hug. His face was still red, and he looked about ready to fall over and die from embarrassment. Lovino didn't realize until they finally got out of the haunted house that his hand was in Antonio's. Lovino seriously was about ready to give up on denying Antonio's affections.

Antonio smiled when they approached one of those carnival game stands that are always so fun. Antonio decided that he would try and win something for Romano. He went to the woman and paid for one round. It was a basketball game, where you had to make this really far away shot and into a smaller than average net. Antonio was pretty good at basketball, and one of the prizes there was a rather large plush tomato.

Spinning the ball in his hands and setting his feet, Antonio prepared to shoot the ball. He bent his knees and released the ball with a flicking motion. It hit the rim before rolling off to one side.

"Nice job, bastard," the Southern Italian snapped.

The Spaniard turned to him and flashed a bright smile, before shooting for the second time. The ball hit the rim and rolled in. Antonio smiled happily, retrieving his prize from the lady who was in charge of that stand. He held the large tomato in his arms in victory.

Lovino looked at Antonio in surprise when he handed the large stuffed tomato to him."F-for me?" He whispered before grabbing onto it.

"Yup! For all I've done to mess up today," Antonio nodded once before letting go of the tomato. "Now let's go to the Ferris wheel!"

Lovino grabbed onto Antonio's shoulder with his thumb and index finger before he could skip off without him.

Antonio stopped and turned to Lovino with a smile looking down at an extended hand that appeared to be meant for him. He reached down with his left hand and gently took Lovino's hand in his own without saying a word.

The two went hand in hand to the Ferris wheel. Stepping in line, Lovino couldn't help but notice how large the Ferris wheel was. They'd –definitely- be able to get on next round.

Their turn came and the Spaniard jumped in first, never losing contact with Lovino's hand. He helped Lovino in, who was still in fact hugging his tomato with one arm, before the safety bar was closed down on them and the Ferris wheel was on its way. When the last of the carts were loaded, the Ferris wheel began to move.

When the Italian and the Spaniard were at the top, it came to a stop. The stars had already started to come out. Checking his watch, Lovino saw that it was about seven forty-two pm. He looked around, seeing all the brilliant lights from every ride start to appear made Lovino's mouth start to curve in a smile as he replayed the day's events. Sure Antonio made him go on the biggest and scariest roller coaster, made him capsize in the lazy river, and laughed at him when he squealed in the haunted house, but there was more to it than that. The Spaniard bought everything for him, took him to the lazy river and held his hand to try and make him feel better about capsizing him, hugged him after he shrieked when the fake spider jumped him, and won him a giant tomato plush to apologize for what he did wrong. Lovino then thought about how he almost kissed the Spaniard on the water slide.

Antonio was staring at Lovino, who seemed to be daydreaming about something good, because he was smiling happily, and even blushing slightly. He didn't want to stop his tomato from smiling so naturally. It was so genuine and rare, like a perfect tomato. He brushed the top of Lovino's hand gently with his thumb. This caused the Italian to turn his smile to the Spaniard.

Of course, it dropped from his face and he started to blush more. Lovino looked like he was about ready to die from embarrassment; he had been caught with a genuine smile. Thinking back, he realized that Antonio –did- deserve one of his rare but absolutely amazing smiles for all he's done to make Lovino happy on this day. He held on tighter to Antonio's hand to show he wasn't mad. He brought the tomato closer to his face and mumbled something into it.

"What was that, Lovi?~" Antonio asked.

"I said…mgmnh…" He mumbled again, sighing he raised his head and looked Antonio in the eyes. "I said thank you for today."

Antonio was smiling before, but he was absolutely –beaming- now. Lovino has rarely thanked him for his displays of affection. He shifted in the seat and wrapped his free arm around the Italian, hugging him tightly.

Lovino put the tomato plush between the two so it wouldn't fall, and returned the one armed hug.

"Say, Lovi~ Don't you think we've been up here awhile?" Antonio whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, it's been," he checked his watch, "Seven minutes." Lovino broke apart from the hug to take a look down below. "W-what if we're stuck up here?!"

"I don't know," Antonio replied.

"I know for sure the damn Ferris wheel doesn't stay in one spot for seven minutes," Lovino grumbled. He saw a commotion going on from down below. "God damn it, I don't want to be up her with you for much longer," The Italian grouched.

"I like it when you smile, my little tomato~ Besides, I know you like it up here with me. You were so happy!" Antonio chuckled.

Lovino glared at the Spaniard and parted from his hand before turning his gaze back to the ground. "Oh shit! I think the Ferris wheel isn't working, look at the crowd below. It's been like ten minutes. God damn it I've read stories online about this and it takes a god damn hour. Those bastards better do it in thirty minutes or else I'm going to—"

Antonio cut Lovino off with a kiss, his hands flat on either side of Lovino. The Italian seemed shocked at first, but then he started to kiss back, wrapping his arms around the Spaniard's neck.

"W-what was that for?" the fiercely blushing Italian asked.

"Well, we have like, an hour right?" Antonio replied, moving his hands to the small of Lovino's back. "Unless you don't want to kiss me, it's fine. I know you wanted to earlier at the water slide, but if you changed your mind, that's okay." Their lips were only a have inch apart. It was up to Lovino if he wanted to stop it or continue.

Lovino closed his eyes and lightly brushed his lips against the Spaniard's soft ones. He closed the gap between them, kissing the other tenderly. After a couple of moments, he felt Antonio bite his lip, asking for entry. Lovino complied, opening his mouth and letting the Spaniard in.

Antonio's tongue began to explore the Italian's mouth. He left no spot within the Italian's mouth untouched. Licking the roof of his mouth earned him a needy mumble from Lovino. The need for air broke them apart; their mouths were connected by a string of saliva. Antonio somehow had gotten Lovino backed against the end of the seat.

Lovino looked Antonio in the eyes. Both he and the Spaniard were breathing heavily from their kiss.

Antonio smiled, brushing his hand to get some hair out of the Southern Italian's face. He didn't know just how well the Italian could kiss. It was something he only dreamed about. I guess some dreams can come true, he thought to himself.

"Well, are you just going to stare at me all this damn time or are you going to keep kissing me?" Lovino demanded angrily.

"So demanding, my little tomato," Antonio replied with a chuckle. He learned forward and kissed the corner of Lovino's mouth before moving along his jaw line. He nibbled gently on Lovino's earlobe, earning him an obviously held back moan. "Just let it out, my Lovi~" Antonio whispered into his ear. He lightly licked where he nibbled, which sent a shiver through the one underneath.

Lovino was becoming aware of the slight tightening in his shorts as Antonio nibbled and licked his earlobe. He just began to move his hands lower and lower from where it was originally on his neck. When his hands reached their destination, he groped the older of male.

"Oh Lovi, I didn't know you'd be like that," Antonio purred before planting a kiss on his neck. He kissed down Lovino's neck until he found his collarbone showing from his unbuttoned at the top shirt. He bit down lightly, causing Lovino to yelp and swear at him, and began sucking on where he bit down.

Lovino let out a quiet moan as Antonio left a love bite on him. The tightening in his shorts growing slightly as he continued to grope the Spaniard.

Antonio kissed, bit, licked, and sucked his way back up Lovino's neck, causing several love bites. He brushed his lips on Lovino's before pulling him into another kiss. He didn't even need to ask for an entrance into the Italian's mouth as he opened nearly a second after the kiss started.

However, the Italian was blocking the way into his mouth with his tongue, causing the Spaniard's tongue crash into it and move back in confusion, giving Lovino a chance to slip his tongue into the slightly older male's mouth. He moved his hands up his back so he wouldn't have them crushed when he overcame the Spaniard.

Antonio was a bit surprised by Lovino's trick, but let the smaller Italian get his fill of his mouth, letting him lick the roof of his mouth and underneath his tongue. He moaned into the kiss when Lovino brushed his teeth against his lips.

Lovino broke apart when it was absolutely necessary, gasping for oxygen.

Before Lovino was even ready for more, the Spaniard started kissing him again, taking advantage of the already open mouth and moving him so he was back on top of the Italian.

"B-bastard," Lovino mumbled, while trying to get air.

Antonio smiled, trailing kisses up the other side of Lovino's face. He caught sight of the now twitching curl when he kissed his forehead. Antonio smirked at an idea, deciding to go through with it and hope for the best. Gently he placed a kiss on the curl.

Lovino's eyes widened at the contact on his curl, a dark shade of crimson filling his entire face and causing the tightness in his shorts to increase to as much as it possibly could. He tried to hold back a moan, but couldn't help it as it escaped his lips. "D-damn i-it, don't touch the c-curl bastard!"

The moan that escaped from the Italian was too much for Antonio to handle. He hardened all the way, and chuckled at the flustered Italian. "I can't help it, Lovi~ It's twitching so much! I just want to pull it."

"God damn it don't you dare, asshole!" Lovi growled. When the Spaniard's tongue gently flicked the tip of the hair, Lovi let out another moan. He quickly pulled Antonio's face down into another kiss to try and get his focused off the twitching curl.

The Spaniard broke the kiss early to question the Italian. "Why can't I touch it?"

"Because you can't, tomato bastard. It's not for God damn touching. I thought it would be obvious to you when you heard my reaction to your toying with it," Lovino huffed. The two were still very close, no more than an inch and a half apart.

Antonio scooted back to his side of the cart, breathing heavily and smiling, watching Lovino's curl twitch rapidly.

Lovino sat up and placed the tomato plush on his lap to avoid the other's wandering eye, even though it was clear to the Italian that he too had the same problem.

Antonio sighed. "What time is it?"

"Twenty past eight," Lovino replied. He then scooted closer to the other; putting his hand over his and leaning against him, curl still twitching. "Don't touch it," He scolded.

Antonio leaned against the Italian and gave a kiss on top of his head, somewhat nearby the curl. "I didn't plan on it. Yet."

Almost like magic, the Ferris wheel began to move again. Lovino was happy about his day spent with Antonio, even though they got trapped on a Ferris wheel for forty minutes. Though Lovino would never admit it, he cared deeply for Antonio, and would only let him know that.

**A/N Should I write a sequel? This is my first fanfiction ever. I need reviews and tips. I want to become a better writer so I can fulfill the needs of my Spamano lovers. :D**


End file.
